Equinox
by Mrs. Nitroglicerine
Summary: Im diying to know you. I want to hear your voice, feel your skin... overcome all the storms that might want to bring us down. I want to heal... with you Harry" SLASH EDHP AU
1. Peace at Last

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter books (or movies) don't belong to me. Neither The Twilight Saga, this is just for fun, Im just playing with them.  
**WARNINGS:** This will be SLASH there will be YAOI as in **Boy/Boy Relationship** being Edward Cullen and Harry Potter the main couple, there will be Angst, romance and not Bella bashing, I actually like her character. This is **rated M** for a reason and if you're not comfortable with any of this things you can search for other fics. Also this is my first Edward/Harry fic, so bare with me a little. OK so, here I go...

**MoonLess**  
Chp 1

I'd never given it much thought to how I would die. After all this years and the events that occur to me it never crossed my mind.

I was imnortal. I wasn't- technically- supposed to have such thoughts.

I thought she was death that was what Rosalie had told me on the phone that was what that Jacob boy told me…

_Charlie's preparing the funeral…_

There was no other reason to keep going in this, now, empty life; there was no other purpose for me, no reason to continue… so why not do something about it?

And put an end to my misery.

"Such an incredible talent" Aro said while he caressed my face, letting out a sigh "Are you sure about your decision? It was just a human Edward"

Caius looked at me with indifference while Marcus didn't even bother to give me a glance. It was final, they have made a decision. It was time.

Aro took a step toward me and gently whispered in my ear.

"I could give you so much more" and then he kissed me on the cheek. He was gone before I could react. "Felix, he's all yours"

We're going to be together My Love, soon. I smiled….

"Edward NO!!" I could swear that was her voice, I could almost swear that she was here. Everything went black.

Peace at last.

**TBC.**

A/N: So what do you think? Love it hate it? Want to know more? Constructive Criticism is VERY MUCH appreciated. Thanks.

**L.L8r**


	2. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: **don't own anything about Harry Potter or The Twilight saga.  
**WARNING: **Till this chapter we're safe :p oh well maybe my grammar lol!

**Awakening.**  
Chapter 2

Pain, all I could feel was a wave of pain covering my body. How strange, I wasn't supposed to feel pain, but then again I wasn't supposed to die either.

I was dead.

Finally I could be with the one I loved. _Bella…_

Everything was dark, and the pain was unbearable, there was a scent of sandalwood in the air, barely present but achieving that with each breath I took my body relaxed, at the same time my body was going numb, the pain was fading as I felt a heat wave soothing my body.

I let the darkness to embrace me once again.

* * *

_I just hope he doesn't die; he needs to know the truth before it's too late]*… _Someone was talking, who could it be? It wasn't a voice I recognized but it brought me out of my sleep.

The pain was gone, but a feeling of emptiness took over me… I feel like if I was about to have a panic attack I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning and I was thankful that my eyes were close, fear, so much fear…

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, my head was thumping and I still couldn't manage to breathe, I pressed my chest with my hand putting some pressure on me, I felt heartless as if a hole had pierced me…

"Hey, relax" the voice that I heard before was now so very close to me, but I couldn't put a face to it, it was exasperating. "Shush, shush, everything's fine. Just breathe" a hand was pressed to mine and I felt electricity, I clung to that sensation, my body relaxed a little and finally, finally the air came to my lungs. I breathe hard, like a newborn. "There you go, easy now, breathe…" little by little everything came to normality, my vision was focusing on the person above me, the angelic features became clearer, the taste in the air; smooth, tender, warm like the sun (1) Another hand was pressed to my hair, running fingers making me more relax, I focused on the person that was helping me, bringing me to life.  
I could _feel_ and hear the way his heart was pumping, _thud, thud, thud_… it was very clear that he was a human, just like my Bella. I could feel his breath on my face, warm, gentle and oh so very sweet (2), he was breathing _with_ me_… in, out, in, out_… his incredible green eyes were scanning my face, so bright, so hypnotic… I was lost.

I really don't know for how long we stayed like this.

"Edward!" the boy above me jumped at the intrusion, removing his hands from mine. The emptiness came again, but it was no long after I was warm again, being embraced by the only person I loved and cared for. I smiled, Bella. But, how?

"Oh Edward" hearing her again, hearing my name on her lips was bliss. "I was so worried about you, you've been out for almost a week, we almost thought…" I put a finger on her delicate lips, silencing her. It was amazing to see her again, to feel her, to know she was fine, alive, breathing, the burn sensation in my throat came to me again, but it was fine I could bear any pain for her. She started crying and I hugged her as hard as it was possible without hurting her.

The boy that helped me was looking at us with a longing face, he seemed upset, once he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled and his eyes were full of honesty, I smiled at him, then he turned to go out from the room…

"Wait!" my voice was a little husky for the lack of use, I let go of Bella and the boy turned to looked at me with a confuse expression written on his angelic face. I stared, he was so_ beautiful. _I don't know how much I stared at him after Bella called me out from my stupor "Edward?" the boy was still looking at me, waiting. "Sorry" I smiled at her and took her small hand in mine "What's your name?" I asked to him, I didn't missed the way he looked at our intertwined hands before answering.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

**TBC**

*yes, yes Edward can hear Harry's thoughts.

(1) Never been on a big field, where everything you can feel is the sun and actually smelled it? Cuz I have and it's very comforting to the soul.  
(2) No, no, Harry's scent is one thing, his breath is another so don't get confuse little ones :p

**A/N: **Wow! I love you all! I couldn't believe I got so many favs, and alerts for this! and the reviews! I was so freaking excited and grinning like the idiot I am, lol. I just hope everybody stay tunned for this and more.  
Ok, something I felt the need to inform you, Twilight DID happen, Bella came to forks, she is Edward's singer and Edward _thinks_ she's his mate. Im taking some events of New Moon and adding a little twist ;p as for Harry Potter well you'll need to wait for the next chapter to now a little more. and once again Thank you all for the support!

L.L8r!


	3. I know

_Harry Potter…_

His name had stayed with me for the rest of the day, his face- that beautiful and angelic face- and the shocking green eyes. However it was his voice; soft, tender yet strong and resonant what had stayed impressed on my mind.

_Harry Potter…_

Bella squirmed a little on her slept, she was exhausted and after Harry left the room we just embraced and enjoyed the feeling of having each other, I ran my fingers on her slky hair, drinking on the way her tempting scent hit on my senses, it was not long before she fall sleep. And I started thinking about all the answers I needed. Everything resume to one single question.

What had happened?

I stared at the window drinking of the exquisite view of Volterra at night, the way the lights _brought_ her to life, the endless sky blinking with its shinning stars, dancing…

And those hypnotic eyes…

* * *

_Edward? I'm coming, alone. _Alice, a smile came to my lips, she was my favorite person in the world. I let go of Bella and made my way to the door, as soon as I opened it she was hugging me.

I would have cried, if I could. I hugged her with all my strength, my beloved sister; she was one of the few people in this place that made me keep going, just because she was here.

Once we pulled back I took her face between my hands and rested my forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact, she put her delicate hands on my wrists.

_How could you do this to me Edward? _I closed my eyes, I was so selfish, and how could I have forgotten about my family? _I love you _her normally sweet and happy voice was so sad, I could hear how hard was for her to speak to me about this, I could feel the way her silken voice would break before she spoke _I thought I was too late, I thought it was my fault, for rushing, for being impulsive, I thought I had lost you… _and she broke.

I hold her tight; she was limp in my arms, so vulnerable, so small and fragile. My little sister.

"It was my fault you now?" I whispered on her ear, breaking the silence before it became too unbearable; after all it was _my _fault. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was supposed to be happy and uncaring, just Alice. "I'm so sorry about all this, but I felt so lost, confuse…" she put her hands on my shoulders pulling back a little so she could look me in the eyes, and I knew that somehow, she understood me.

_We could have helped you, we all care for you. you're not alone. _

"I know it's just that… she's everything for me"

_But, what about us? don't you care for us anymore? _Her eyes were scanning my face, looking for a reaction.

"I, I just… I don't know, I love you all, Carlisle, Esme god Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie… but, she's my mate Alice, I can't live without her, I just can't..." Denial, it was last card.

_Edward? There's something I need to tell you _she looked at me with fear in her gorgeous eyes, but there was no need.

"I know…" And I did knew, I could feel it, I could sense it, the way she moved, the way she looked at me… hell I could _smelled_ it too. Somehow I was hoping she didn't bring this out, it was hard, maybe I would just pretend none of this was happening because it was better that way, still I felt like I was dying, emptiness came again.

_I'm so sorry brother_ her warm (1) hands caressed my face pulling me out from my mind, now was not a good thing to do, it'll only bring dark memories to me. And I needed light, so much light.

After a while we separated. I was calmer, lighter, that was one of the thing I loved about Alice, some time with her was enough to pull me out from the darkness, even if a little.

* * *

"So, what happened?" we were on the terrace, the night was fading to make way for the birth of a new day…

A new day I wasn't so sure if I want to live.

_Well it all started when I saw Bella jumping from that cliff…_

**TBC.**

(1) between them, they are capable of feeling everything like us.

**A/N:** lol is this a cliffhanger? I'm not so sure; I don't think so. Besides it seemed to be the appropriated way to end this chapter. Anyways… next chapter would come out tomorrow, it's already written I just want a little of drama going on ha ha sorry if it annoys you XD

I wanted this chapter to be about Edward and Alice and their relationship as brothers, I love my sister very much and I think Alice and Edward have a very special connection, and they loved each other very, very much.

BTW, did you guys hear the New Moon soundtrack? I thought it's amazing! Perfect music, perfect lyrics, it's the only music I listen to while I'm writing this; it just puts me on the mood. Anyway if you don't, I totally recommend it.

Thank you so very much for all the alerts, favs and the reviews!

L.L8r!


	4. Having Fun?

**Having Fun?**

_Well it all started when I saw Bella jumping from that Cliff. _

"Bella? Jumping from a cliff?"

_Yeah, apparently she's all about the extreme sports these days_. Alice smiled, I knew how much she loved Bella, besides Rosalie she was the only girl she could be around and behave like a normal teenager.

"Extreme sports?" I was confuse, how could she? She was Bella, sweet little Bella who get dizzy whenever she used to ride on my back or lost her breathe every time we kissed.

Alice sighed and I just smiled, I knew what she was going to say, so impatient.

"Are you going to let me finish? Or you're just going to repeat everything I say?" she the hit me on the shoulder, it hurt a little.

"Anyways as I was saying, I saw her jumping, and she DID jumped, but we all know my visions change and I hate to admit it but actually they're not very umm… trustable(1)" I ruffled her hair a little, she was leaning on my shoulder. "Hey! It took me hours to get my hair to look like this" and she laughed, I loved the way she sounded, it bring some comfort to my soul "so I closed my mind to that vision, she jumping, but I never saw Jacob jumping right behind her, apparently they were having fun…" she shrugged and I understood her confusion, where was the fun in risking your life like that? Especially when they were _humans_, so fragile, so breakable … "So I went crazy, I took Carlisle car and went to Forks, I didn't inform them about my vision not until I was with her and I found out that she was sound and safe, but then other vision came and I…" her voice broke and I pulled her tight to my side, running my arm on hers just to make her calm. After a while she shook her head and let out a breath I didn't new she was holding.

"It's ok Alice, I understand" I whispered while I kissed her midnight hair, breathing on her scent, it had always been tender, soft, a loving caress to my feelings.

"Wait, let me finish" she pulled back a little and turned to look at me in the eyes "I saw you talking with Rosalie I saw you losing control and coming to Volterra, I saw your determination and I saw their decision. I just couldn't grasp my mind to it, I knew you weren't going to listen to me… _you only listen to her, you only believe in her…_ so I tell her everything I saw, the things that probably _would_ happen and then we came, unfortunately we were a little late…" it didn't escape my mind the way she had thought that I only believe in Bella, but I was so blind by the thought of losing her, she stared at me and I was drowned in her memories…

* * *

Volterra, the beautiful and mysterious city was full of red contrasting with the sienna walls and its castle that was crowning the place.

Everything became a blur, the colors mixing together; Alice was running, faster than she was capable of. And then I saw her, Bella, my Bella, looking confused at the clock that was on the Palazzo dei Priori, both arrows ticked to the number 12, noon. She was looking at everywhere, being pushed by the people that were making their way to the castle. She looks so afraid, like an innocent child that had lost his mother and didn't know what to do, where to look. Then Alice pulled her to an alley where she was perfectly covered by the shadows.

It breaks my heart to see them both looking so devastated, because they knew it was too late. Bella hugged her and tears start making their way down her beautiful face (2), her eyes were red and puffy, she was holding to Alice as if she was her anchor.

It hurt.

Alice then let go of her as I recognized that a vision had come to her, immediately she pulled her through the empty alleys till she found the door that lead to the Vulturi dens. She run like a possessed person, her eyes was staring at front but her mind was playing the visions that were happening…

Me in front of Aro. Aro asking me if this was what I wanted **she's just a human, Edward**… Aro kissing me on the cheek **I could give you, so much more… **and Felix coming to me at full speed… **He's all yours…**me smiling at my death.

Everything then seemed to be in slow motion, Alice and Bella coming through the doors, Alice jumping at Felix who had me pinned on the floor, throwing punch after punch, a sick smile on his lips, while Bella drank in everything that was happening… then she screamed;

"Edward, NO!" It was heart breaking, the way her fragile voice ripped with the power of her scream.

Suddenly everything stopped as she came running towards my limp body, Aro was looking quite amused at the scene, Marcus had a longing look on his normally expressionless face and Caius had a smirk playing on his lips. Jane and Alec holding hands, looking very pleased with the scene an evil smile on their cherub faces. It was for them just a show, an amusement.

Bella was crying over my body, her delicate hands touching my face, caressing my hair.

Alice was standing still like a statue on the corner of the room, her mouth was s little open and her eyes wide, she couldn't believe it.

Felix stood to his feet and lurched at her, he was stronger than her so it wouldn't take too much effort to bring her down. But Aro raised his hand to stop him.

Silence… Bella was the only one in the room that dares to make a sound, and those sounds were her sobs. Suddenly Aro started to clap.

"So you weren't dead my dear" His voice was resonant in the room, he stopped clapping and put his hands together rubbing them, slowly he came towards Bella and lift her chin with his long white hands. Her eyes were watery, she couldn't stop crying. "Hush, hush, my dear, everything's fine" while he said this to her, he run a hand through her hair, then he gestured to my face where a small fracture was placed and very slowly, healing "See? He's just fine, I wouldn't allowed such an incredible talent like his to be wasted, he wanted a little pain, that's what I gave him, though Felix might have took it a step too far and I do believe Jane also participated" He glanced at Felix and Jane oh so slightly and neither of them looked guilty, au contraire, both had a smirk on their lips, Jane looking as innocent and angelic as always and Felix had a satisfactory smug , he wasn't afraid of punishment, they had enjoyed every minute of this, Aro smiled at Jane. Bella hesitantly run a shaky finger on the fracture of my face and she became calmer, Aro ran a hand through her hair and then lift it to his face so he could drink on her scent. His eyes became lustful, but not for her but for blood. His body gave a spasm, as if it was too much to bear; he stretched his neck, a wicked snare played on his lips, showing his sharpened fangs.

"Take him to one of the spare rooms" he hissed and everybody in the room started to move towards me, but it was Alice the one that get to me first and she take me on her little and fragile looking arms to one of the rooms. Marcus was looking at Bella and I couldn't read a feeling on his dead eyes, Caius was besides Aro, whispering something to him and I couldn't grasp any information they were sharing, Aro's hands were shaking, his long nails almost ripping his skin, Caius seemed to be angry at something, Alice was almost out of their view. The last thing I heard was Aro calling to Alec and Jane.

"Bring the boy to us"

It was not long before they bypassed us holding hands and jumping instead of walking, their beautiful laughs echoing through the halls of the castle(3)

* * *

By the time I had ended looking at Alice's mind Bella was awakening.

_I'll tell you latter, I'm sure you two have things to talk about._ And with a kiss on my cheek she disappeared.

**TBC.**

(1) I actually DO believe that, her visions aren't trustable.

(2) I know you will go like: but Bella is plain and simple! Believe me, I know, BUT in Edward's eyes she was beautiful (I swear to bob this guy needs glasses…)

(3)I love Alec and Jane. I'm picturing them as two very loving (almost incest) and mischievous brothers, with their cute little porcelain features and that innocent face as if they wouldn't dare to brake a glass but to break the hole china and blaming someone they don't like- I would totally believe them- like Jane hurting Edward while Felix was taking care of him and she didn't even touch her heart to do it. She was just having some fun.

**A/N:** OK, so I'm guessing some of your question had been answered, however I also had the feeling you will have new ones, its ok though, I'm a little vague with details. The nest chapter will be about Bella and Edward and all the truth about what happened with her and the smell thing, it all became clearer, I promise** :**smiles naughtily**: ** Oh and also, Bella's NOT shagging anybody. (yet)

Once again, thanks for all the amazing support, you guys rock my socks! LOL

**L.L8r!**


	5. Man Overboard

**Man Overboard.**

_I've been sailing for months…_

_Finally, there's land in the distance…_

_I'm about to jump out from this ship, failing to the water being led by the current of the sea, because everything's about to returned to be the way it used to be…_

_Man overboard_ (1)

* * *

"Good Morning Bella" I came to great her while I placed a delicate kiss on her forehead; she had an arm over her eyes covering from the sun. I sat by her side and she immediately put her arms around my waist, cuddling to my side.

"G'morning" She mumbled, I could hear the tiredness on her voice, I don't know for how long had she been like this, not sleeping well, she could get sick, had she been eating right? I took her hair away from her face; I wanted to look at her, after all this time I almost have forgot about her features. Her bright brown eyes stared at mine, I leaned a little over her to kiss her, and she turned her face away.

"Sorry Edward, but there's something I need to tell you" She mumbled, this time her words were choked by the blanket that covered her face. I chuckled; she looked so innocent and cute like this. I shocked my face before pulling the blanket down, she put a little effort trying to stop me, but we both knew it was inevitable.

She seems to understand, to discovering, that indeed things have change.

"Come on Bella, I have already pass too much time without looking at your pretty face, so don't do this to me, please" I took her hand in mine and stroke it on my face, she felt warm, but something was different, her touch on my skin didn't felt like before.

We stayed a few minutes like that, before she pulled back. "Wait. Can I have a human moment please?" I smiled and led her to the bathroom. Then I took a glance at the mirror.

Who was this person staring back at me?

I knew it was me, but it wasn't me. My eyes were red again (2) a small black circle framing them, somehow I look paler, I was such a mess…

"Edward?" She called me and I noticed that my name didn't sound like before, how was this possible? It was the same voice as before, the same person; however it was so much different.

She was leaning against the frame of the door that led to the terrace, looking at the beautiful view of Volterra in the morning, she didn't even look the same, but it _was _her, then _why_? Why did she seem to be a stranger?

It's the way it is.

Everything ends.

Slowly I drank in her, the way her hair caressed her back almost touching the curve of where it ended. Her small frame, she was skinny, but not the sick skinny looking girl, she didn't have a great body, as if still it was developing, she was a girl compared to me in so many ways. Her eyes were childish, like if a new interest in life had found its way through, her eyes were shinning, reflecting her happy emotions, and she was a different Bella.

She was no longer mine.

I made my way to her, stopping a few inches behind her, I ran my index finger on her back, but I never touched her, then a shiver ran through her body and she embrace herself with her fragile arms. I could hear her tell-tale heart _thud, thud, thud, thud_, preparing me before the words I already knew came from her gracious lips.

"It was very hard for me when you leave" She took a long breathe, and keep talking staring at the city, but never to me "I was like a zombie, I didn't eat, nor sleep, nor talk… nothing, Edward I was dead, catatonic, Charlie and René almost send me to a mental institution" It hurt, like a whip scarring my skin as she confess to me "I was a mess" she stroke her arms on her body as if trying to comfort herself. Some tears found their way on her face "It hurt, it hurt so much, like a hole was punched through my chest leaving me with nothing" She let out a cry and lift her face to the sky, trying to stop the tears that were falling "and some _thoughts_ crossed my mind, I wanted to die, I really wanted to die, to put an end to my misery, I thought I didn't have a purpose on life anymore" some kind of a laugh mixed with a cry came from her lips and she used her sleeve to whip the tears away "I mean, what else was out there for me if you, YOU, the love of my life didn't want me anymore? I always had a low self stem, but with you all those thought were thrown aside, because you wanted me. And what was greatest than to have the love of your life loving you back? A normal teenager, plain and simple Bella Swan was loved.

But there was this little voice in my head that always put thoughts in my head, like the fact someone like you, so especial, could love _me_? I didn't understand _why _where you with me, why? And to be sincere I didn't enjoy our relationship, it always brought thoughts and doubts to me, insecurities, paranoia…" she sounded more relaxed now, and her heart palpitated slowly, the tears had stopped "But then I found myself, I discovered the real me, reckless, stupid and rebel, not in a bad way, just being without thinking too much about what ifs? Living with the consequences of my acts, in the end living with me and for me" Her eyes was full of passion; for life, for love, for everything.

"And I have to thank Jacob for that. At first I just look for him because he was my only anchor, he was the only person that fill the hole in my chest, but then, if he wasn't with me everything came back and I didn't like it. Somehow he made me better person for me… I love him." she made eye contact for the first time and I could see the determination on her eyes "but I also love you Edward, you're my everything but we both know this isn't good, no for me, not for you, you said it before I don't belong to your world. I belong to a new world now, maybe is not the right one for me maybe someday I'll regret to have made this decision, but if I don't take it now, then I would never know, right?"

It was hard listening to her talking like this, so determinate and ready for more. It hurt, yes, and I could perceive that this wasn't easy for her either, but it was time to continue. It seems incredible to me that I thought this would be forever, that seemed to be so far away right now.

I put my hand on her face and she leaned to my touch, putting her lips to my palm. We stared at each other for some time before she put on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the end of my mouth, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling…

_Jumping from this ship, the waves and the currents are taking me away…_

"I love you Edward" and she smiled, now I remember that I had only see this smile rarely "We're going to be fine, aren't we?" I hug her and she started to cry, her beautiful tears soaking my chest, the bitter scent of the salt on her skin made the monster inside me burn.

I don't know for how long we stayed like this, I hug her with all my strength and she cried till she had no more tears to share…

* * *

_Edward?_ It was Alice; I raised my head a little and placed a kiss on Bella, _my Bella's_ hair. When Alice came to the bedroom Bella was already calm and relaxed, however her eyes where a little puffy, she smiled at her and hug her briefly before she kissed her twice on her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Bella asked to her "Are we finally leaving home?" She must be preoccupied about Charlie and René and probably Jacob… after all no one knew about what had happened with her and Alice.

"I'm sorry darling, but there's one final thing we need to do before we can go back" she was stroking her hair, and smiling fondly at her. _I'm so sorry Edward_ Even when on the outside she looked happy and calm; her voice reflected how sad she felt about this entire situation.

"So, what is it?" Bella asked, I could tell she was getting impatient.

"The Volturi wants to meet us" Alice said glancing at me, _don't lose it OK? Everything's going to be fine… _

"Ok, fine I'll wait for you here…"

"No Bella, they also want you there" _Easy Edward, she´s going to be fine. _"Hello Jane" Alice then turned to the door and Jane was there looking very annoyed.

"Aro send me to see why you took so long to come…" she scanned the room and when her evil red eyes were on Bella she smiled, devious little monster.

Alice nodded her head to Bella, took her hand in hers and made their way out of the room, Jane went behind and I went after them.

As we made our way to the main room, I noticed Alec coming to us…

"They sent you out for one, and you come back with two… and a half" He said as he noted Bella "Such a clever girl" both laughed at this, it was a beautiful sound, then they embraced and kissed each other cheeks on both sides, before he regard me.

"Welcome Edward. I see you're doing fine" the he took a step towards Bella, examining her of close; he seemed a beautiful angel looking at her with curiosity on his eyes. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" He asked skeptical. He then murmured something to Jane and both smiled with amusement at their private joke.

Suddenly their giggles stopped. They let go of their intertwined hands and bowed respectfully.

"Master" Both regarded the person that came through the wooden doors. I could see his face, since he was wearing a black cloak that covered every part of his body, including the hood was covering his face, and then Jane and Alec came to either side of their Master and took off his cloak…

Harry Potter was looking at me…

**TBC**.

(1)This is a fragment from a song by SODA STEREO a Argentina band, the name of the song translated is that, Man Overboard, and I think it fits perfectly to the way Edward's feeling about all the things that happened with Bella, and there's a reason as to why he didn't say anything to her, you just have to wait a little more.

A/N: Yes! Fun's about to begin! And finally Harry's coming! lol, thanks for your patience.

Every review, fav and alert is very much appreciated.

L.L8r!


	6. Side Effects

**Jesus Christ.**

I didn't have words, I felt as if someone pulled _something_ out of me while I stared at those indescribable green eyes. He was fully dressed in a black business suit; everything in his attire was black; the shirt, the perfectly polished shoes, the thin tie and even the scarf that was tightly tied around his delicate neck. No piece of skin was available to the eye except for his exquisite angelic face; he was just like Jane and Alec with that beautiful like a porcelain doll face, yet I knew he wasn't in the sightless like them; he was a human; a beautiful, delicate, breakable human. I found myself lost in his image and the way he looked dressed like this. The black jacket embraced his body as a second skin which only brought out his perfect slim waist, that just made me though about how it would _feel_ under my grasp, and the tailored pants hung to his legs perfectly.

All the sudden I felt _hungry_. Or thirsty I cannot tell the difference.

When I finally look at his face, beautiful as if he was carved by the Greek gods, I drown in his eyes, it felt as if I hadn't seen those eyes in like a millennia, while I remember I had just looked at them,_ in_ them, last night. There was just something about him that made me forget about everything, all that mattered was me and him, in the same room while we breathe the same air.

The pain, the emptiness I felt after the talk with Bella disappeared.

"Hello Edward" he regarded me, his delicious, soft voice came to my ears as a delicate cares and a chill ran through my body, I took special attention at the way his eyes brightened and the corners of his full and oh so red lips lift in some sort of smile, a human wouldn't have noticed this two facts "Alice" he then regard my sister, who at my surprise smiled at him and waved a hand. _I like him, a lot_ she thought. "Bella" he just nodded his head at her, and she just nodded her head hesitatingly. Then he turned to Jane and Alec, both boys were looking at him expectantly, waiting for an order or something among those lines, I was incapable to hear any of their thoughts as long as they were inside the mansion.

Then, Harry look at Jane and Alec and they smiled, actually smiled, at him. A sudden heat ran through my body as I saw Harry smiling back. Did he know about their treacherous ways?

"What are you two planning this time?" He asked with that soft voice of his, however the superior tone in it caught my attention, he placed both of his hands on either cheek of the twins, it was a weird scene, the way he acted towards them, almost as a father figure when he was just about their height, and probably age too, in appearance, I mean. I was lost in him, his presence, they way the room feel heavy yet comforting at the time… _Edward, you're staring, that's rude you know_? Alice said and brought me out of my, umm ogling. I glared at her, she just rolled her eyes. I heard Harry let out a sigh as he caressed the twins cheeks, the heat came back.

"Well, let's not keep Aro waiting" Alec and Jane nodded and made their way towards the main room while Harry turned to us and after offering a kind smile he gestured us to follow the same path as Jane and Alec.

**Side Effects.**

Once we reach our destiny, Alec and Jane were already waiting by the wooden door. Both had a sinister smile on their lovely faces which only made angrier, I couldn't believe how such beautiful creatures could find pleasure and get ecstatic at the pain of others especially when they were innocent…

_Patience_ A voice call to me, I felt a hand on my arm stopping me for getting near the twins, as I look at the owner of said hand I came face to face with Alice. She look at me with pleading eyes _it's not worth it, they're doing it on purpose, don't gave them an excuse to attack_ I nodded, I took a deep breath and let myself relax, all that came to my mind was Harry…

The twins opened the grand door. Bella came to my side and put her hand in mine, I could feel that she was shuddering only I didn't knew if it was because of the cold in the mansion or fear, I tightened my hand around hers and we entered after the twins and Alice.

The room was barely lightened; the only light illuminating the big room was the one that came from the beautiful skylight in the ceiling. No artificial lights. The room was just as I remembered it; no furniture, except for the three massive wooden chairs that where placed at the very center of the room. It seemed strange that it was deserted, Aro loved visits and this room played as his party salon.

Jane and Alec took their places at the side of the principal throne, Jane to the right Alec to the left; both sat in the cold marble floor cross- legged, they look so childish and almost innocent. Harry stood at the back of the room as if not to be seeing, he smiled at the twins.

"Harry, my dear, you've returned" I was caught out of guard, and when I look at the place where this particular voice come he was already by Harry's side.

Aro.

I felt anger running in my body as I pulled Bella to me, trying to give her some kind of protection, but I was perfectly aware that such thing wasn't probable with all the Volturi guard here. Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Colin, Demetri, Heidi, Renata and Santiago had appear too, Bella's eyes were scanning the room, her deep brown eyes lost in all the sudden movement, each member of the guard was placed around us, she closed her little hands around me. I kissed her temple.

"Everything's going to be fine" and she just nodded, I had the impression that she wasn't capable to form a word let alone a sentence.

I tried to focus on Harry's and Aro's interaction, they were whispering while watching the hole scene, Aro just nodded at some things and had a frown in his face, Harry was speaking but I wasn't capable to hear what. It was exasperating.

A smile appeared on Aro's face as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry bowed very slightly to him and Aro's attention came to us. Harry went behind him and made his way to Jane's side, she smiled up to him before returning her attention to us.

"Jane" he called her, Jane immediately rise from the floor and drifted to Aro's side, he look at the girl and took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly on her pink lips and floated back a step "be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this"

"Yes Master" Jane said and quickly made her way out of the room, her long cloak making a soft sound.

"You see, Edward?" Aro was beside me and I felt like a fool for not noticing his presence before, he slowly ran his hand through my face and I turned away "Don't be like that, after all the things I did for you. Aren't you grateful that I didn't give you what you wanted?"

"Yes, I am" I said while I look at his sanguinary eyes.

"I love a happy ending. They're so rare" the guard let out a laugh. Aro then look at Bella and I tightened my hold on her waist, he run a finger through her hair. I stiffened as I felt the new presences in the room. Jane was back and behind her came Aro's brothers, Caius and Marcus.

Immediately the room became heavier. This was not good.

"Edward, tell us more about Bella, after all this crazy week and you not being in the best condition, we didn't get time to talk" he graciously stretched his hand toward me and I knew I had no other option. Once he had my hand on his he tightened his hold, wanting to grasp, see, feel, read and know every memory, feeling, scent, thought, desire, sinful desire… that I had suffered, lived and carry all this past years before she came…_ Bella_.

"My god, Edward! _La tua cantante _"he turned to Bella analyzing her, seeing and feeling every single one of the same emotions I had had for her. It was innerving. It came to me so naturally, protecting her, that I didn't realized that I had launched at him when both, Felix and Demetri had me pinned to the floor, while Colin had Alice caught in a death grip by her neck, and Bella was so scared that her voice seemed to have abandon her, the other members of the guard were forming a circle around Caius and Marcus.

"Now, now Edward, there was no need to get so mad. You know that at this time, you don't want me to get mad do you?" it was the last thing we needed, to get Aro mad was not an option I knew what he was capable of and I was afraid. "I'm tired of all this mess" he took his place at the principal throne. Bella was there, alone, at their mercy.

"You know the rules Edward" Aro said, I wish I was capable to hear his thoughts but the mansion had some kind of shield that shut our gifts. Blinding Alice, deafening me.

"But, she's innocent" Alice, my dear sister, pleaded, Colin still held her by the neck, ready to finished her. "It's not her fault; we were the ones that drag her to this, to our world"

"Still, she knows too much about us" Caius intervened "the rules we made, were made for a reason and no one is above this rules, she must die"

"You should be grateful your lives are being spared" Aro said "I can't wait to taste her blood, if you're good enough my dear Edward I might let you have a taste" he seemed possessed "Now, how are we going to do this? Should we be merciful to her, quick and painless, or…" he glanced at Jane. She was happy to oblige.

I struggled; I try to get to her before Jane was capable to use her talent on her. But Felix was stronger; I just look at her, waiting to hear her screams, waiting for the pain…

"Impossible" Caius whispered, his eyes fixated on Bella, she was fine.

"Amazing!" Aro exclaimed his eyes were wide like a child who had discovered something new.

Jane was furious, she seemed to be about to throw a tantrum. Her red eyes full of anger.

"It seems that your Bella is quite the enigma Edward" Aro sighed "So quit and painless it is…"

"Un momento" Harry intervened; it was confusing, how every time he talked or stepped into the same room I was, everything else disappeared, all that mattered to me was him, his presence, his voice. "Se mi è consentito, vorrei offrire un'altra opzione. Dopo tutto, la ragazza è inocente*"While he spoke his eyes were focused on mine, and I don't know what possessed of me, but I stop struggling. Slowly, graciously and almost sensually he stood closer to Aro, putting his right arm above the chair he slid until his face was inches away from Aro's, his eyes never left mine. "E qual è questa opzione?" Aro asked while he shift his head a little, his eyes lustful while his fingers traced Harry's profile.

"_Obliviate_" the room went silent. Colin let go of Alice and Felix did the same with me. What was th meaning of all this? I forced my mind to travel and find a referent to this word, something, it had to be something…

"What is that?" Alice was so kind in asking, but my mind was going though all my memories I had heard that term once….

"It's a procedure. And given the situation it might help" Harry answered very calmly but the atmosphere on the room was opposite, the members of the guard glanced at each other with worry on their eyes, what was happening?

"Procedure?" Alice asked again "Like a surgery? I don't get it" Harry smiled at Alice, it was warm, like a father to a daughter. And the strange ball of discomfort came to me again.

"Nothing like that Alice, quite the contrary actually, you'll see I'm…"

And it came to me; The Immortal Children.

-o-

Carlisle was telling me about the Immortal Children and how a small town in England had suffered because of these creatures.

"It was a painful thing to watch Edward. All those beautiful children, their smiles, their faces and the uncontrollable hunger, I was amazed at the way they killed with innocence and malice at the same time, things went out of control, other towns get suspicious about the rumors the survivors where spreading"

"And how did the Volturi resolved all this?"

"They didn't, given the way things were, their only option was to call the wizards"

"Wizards?"

"Yeah, they're not a trustable kind, to us, but it was the last resource"

"And what did they do?"

"They throw a spell on the people"

"Just like that? What did they say? Abracadabra?" I couldn't help it, it was on my nature and I was very young, Carlisle only smiled and I let him continue.

"Now Edward I want you to be very serious about this, if creatures like us exist then so are others and I want you to understand a very important thing about wizards, they are powerful and they must not be underestimated" He was very serious now and I, somehow, understood that he had seen so much more than someone like me, I was just a newborn back then. "They made people forget about these events, even some of the vampires asked permission to the Volturi to be put under the spell too"

"And what was the spell?"

"Obliviate"

-o-

"He'll make Bella forget about us. He's a wizard" Everybody on the room turned his attention to me. Apparently I had interrupt Harry on is speech.

Harry, a wizard. Carlisle words came to my mind... _they're powerful don't understimated them_.

He only smiled at me and I felt, I felt like if his, this, smile was something I had lost and now it was back to me, all _mine_.

"Yes Edward, I'm a wizard. And I have to say I'm quite amazed at the fact you know about the spell" I couldn't take my eyes of him; it was just me and him again.

"We want to know too" Aro's voice interrupted the moment.

"Carlisle, he told me about the Immortal Children and what happened in…"

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten? Well, I guess everybody is happy with this option?" he said and asked at the same time looking at Harry. Aro didn't seem to find a new reason to argue.

"So Miss Swan" interrupt Harry "If you please" and he motioned her to go by his side. I felt a thug on my hand and I realized that I was still holding her delicate hand in mine. When I look at her eyes every moment, memory, event I had shared with her came to me and I find that I couldn't let her go.

"Edward" Alice called my name and she slowly but strongly made me let go of Bella's hand. And after I let her go I felt as if I was pulled out of my body and I was forced to watch the whole scene but not be part of it.

Alice took Bella to Harry's side and he gently put his hand on her forehead, Bella was crying both in sadness and not happiness per se but relief? And I understood the instant I saw her that all the things I had felt for her where wrong, we weren't meant to be, I had made a mistake and I knew it, a part in me always told me that I was confused. I was clinging to something that never exists…

As Harry cast the spell on her, my old demons came back.

"Obliviate"

I was alone.

-o-

The playful rays of the sun caressed Isabella's Swan face, bringing her out of her sleep, slowly her body started to awake, some of her movements were awkward for she was still sleepy.

She used her right hand to rubbed her eyes and finally open her big brown eyes. Slowly she sit up and she finally look at her room, she had this feeling that something was out of place what? She couldn't tell, not yet. Her room looked the same, same bed, same sheets, same pillows, what was out? Her brown eyes came to the window oh! So that was it. After struggling with the sheets she finally got out of bed and made her way to the window, she closed it and made her way back to bed, maybe if she fall slept again she could remember her dream.

* * *

*****Wait a moment. If I'm aloud I would like to offer an option. After all, the girl is innocent.

**A/N:** a long one, so yeah, long time no see ha? All I have to say is blame work. Seriously I don't know how long will take for me to update after this, some chapters are already written it's just some details left.

Umm let me see, oh yeah! The last part of this chapter is in third person. The next one would probably be in third person too. Ok what else? Yeah my fic's going to be angsty and (sometimes) depressing, but this is going to be about Edward and Harry growing as a couple and as persons, in a real mature relationship so don't expect them to be jumping at each other, this is going to take time, probably Edward will realize about he and Harry being mates but it takes time.

No Harry's not vampire, the reason why he's with the Volturi, for the moment, would be revealed later, so patince little ones, patience. Im not making a big deal about Wizards and Vampires and Edward knowing that Harry is one.

And yes, Bella's finally out of the picture.

Thank you all for the support, alert, favs, reviews, everything! I love you all and I don't even know you! Any question, suggestion, complaint or whatever will be answered.

Happy New Year!

L.L8r!


	7. Blind

**BLIND.**

Every member of the Cullen family was gathered in the same room, sharing the same tense air. Every single one of them was at lost as to what to do next, what to expect. It was hard to concentrate once they heard the news from Alice.

Little, funny and excentric Alice who was known for her positivism was now at lost, her feelings confuse and her visions even more. Her head was a mess, the visions changing as fast as a movie; every one of them was as unintelligible as the last one. First, she had to deal with Bella and her translation back to Forks all by herself, and she did not complain, it was a pleasure for her to do so, Bella was her friend.

Her most precious person, besides Jasper that is.

She had loved Bella from the very beginning, she felt connected to her in a special way and Bella was her platonic love, so to say*. For the first time in years she had know friendship in the way she read on the teen magazines she sometimes used to read. When she was with Bella she felt normal, they chat about their relationships, he heard her about her fears about being one of them, and she loved when Bella would talk about her mother and her accidents. Bella would also hear Alice talk about some of the things she remembered about her past life and how much love Alice felt for Jasper. They could pass hours talking about nonsense and that made Alice felt happy. Of course there was Rosalie too, but Alice never felt the same connection with her, she loved Rosalie, very much, but she didn't felt the confidence to go to her and talk for hours about nothing.

It was excruciating for Alice to watch Bella walking towards Harry and for a tinny moment Bella give her one last glance, just before Harry casted the spell on her, and she smiled it was one of those 'everything is going to be fine' smiles of her. Alice felt like a piece of her was taken.

Alice watched with caution as Harry took her head between his hands and as he rest his lips with her forehead whispered.

Obliviate.

Bella then felt into his arms like a rag doll and Alice was right away by her side, caressing her soft hair. Harry told her she was going to be fine, she was just asleep and while slept all her memories about them will be erased and replaced by others.

"Everything that happened would be on her memories the only difference is that your presence will be erased and your brother and family will be replace by random people or even estrangers. Take her home, she will be sleep for at least three days and while she sleeps, take everything that could be related to you" Harry explain to her as Alice keep looking at him with an I-don't- know-what- to-do-now look.

Alice smiled with bitterness when the moment that Edward said to Bella that once they were gone, he would take everything from her just like she could pretend they never existed came to her mind. Now it was true.

Bella won't know anything about them, not anymore.

Alice had gone into autopilot mode after that and fled with Bella still asleep to Italy. Once they landed Alice came down. She gave Bella to Emmet and she had run to Jasper, hugging him with all her raw emotions crashing into him. They clung to each other for hours, Alice shaking with sadness and Jasper trying to comfort them both.

Losing a best friend could do that to anyone, Immortal or not.

* * *

Carlisle took care of delivering Bella to forks and to her father. Charlie had not been happy to see him; he was beyond anger once he saw Bella "unconscious" in the back seat of his car.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He asked just before he pinned Carlisle to the car, Carlisle was surprised when the car shake a little for the force Charlie used.

"She's fine" Carlisle was calmed and collected as always. He knew he needed to be cautious in order to calm Charlie too and so he could hear him and the most important, understand. "Alice and Bella had an accident, they thought Edward was in some kind of danger because a misunderstanding and they crashed, they were in the Hospital this past week and both of them are fine" Charlie let go of him once he understood that maybe Carlisle was in some sort of pain because what happened.

"We could not contact you because of the entire things we had in mind at the moment. I'm sorry for that" Carlisle let out a sigh once he saw Charlie nod in understanding "Bella is fine, not even a scratch and…"

"How's your daughter?" Charlie asked interrupting Carlisle in his speech, now he was trying to be sympathetic about what had happened, showing that he was on his side.

"She's fine, still recovering, but fine. The only thing that happened to Bella is that apparently she can't remember us" when Carlisle said the last part he felt very sorry for his family, especially Edward, Carlisle knew that Bella was important for them.

"Us, as in _all_ of us?" the tone that Charlie used told Carlisle that he was getting very concerned. Carlisle smiled a little, just as any father would be about their child.

"No, us as in my family, she woke up yesterday and she does not know who we are" Carlisle explain.

"Why?"

"She suffered a small trauma on the head and the doctors believe is just a way of protection, a rare form of amnesia" Carlisle explained in a Doctor mode.

"Protection, from who, you?" he asked ruthlessly.

"I'm afraid so" Carlisle looked at Charlie in the eye and showed him how sorry he was for this, Charlie calmed a little "But aside that she's fine, she remembers you, and everything from her life, is just us that she's shielding from"

"Serves you right, Bella suffered a lot since she meet you"

"And I'm very sorry for this, I promise you won't' be seeing us anymore, we are leaving in…"

"I don't want to know" Charlie snapped.

"Ok, I just have a small favor to ask" Charlie didn't say anything, so Carlisle continued "Seeing that Bella won't remember us never, I would like to ask you if you would allowed me to take everything that my sons gave to her, you know, pictures, presents, letters, stuff they may have gave to her. Just so she won't get confuse in the future"

"Fine, you can take it back" He said while pushing Carlisle out of the way to get his Bella out of the car.

And once Carlisle gathered all; the pictures from her birthday, some cd's Edward had lend to Bella, some pieces of paper that seemed to be Bella and Alice's way of communication in class, and the dress Alice had buy to her for the prom. Carlisle realized how much his sons would miss now. He made sure that Bella was safe and sound in her house, Carlisle fled back to his family.

* * *

The members of the Olympic coven were witness of the beautiful sunset in Volterra, they felt the last sunrays caressing them, playing on their skin and the sparkles their bodies have where barely evident, like a star fading as a new day arrived.

They felt the warm of the sun leave their bodies and as the sky painted itself with oranges, reds and blacks, giving the beautiful moon and her companions the stars their time to shine over the world, they welcomed the night. Had an artist being present in that moment he would have being static to catch that ephemeral scene with the beautiful members of the Cullen family looking at the way the city transformed, just as their lives were about to.

Alice was on the floor by Jasper's feet, she was cross-legged her head resting on his knee, she was calmer now, just staring at the distance while Jasper keep sending her waves of comfort as her visions seemed to make her head ached.

Edward was the cause of said headache; at first Alice had not had the chance to see clearly the things that could happen from now on, but now she was calm and could focus on the visions, Edward was thinking in what to do now that he had nothing again. The possibilities, it seem, were infinite for him, Alice had saw him running away from the family, going in some kind of confinement somewhere around the world, she saw him staying with them, traveling around the world alone, going blood thirsty and feral, getting himself depressed, going crazy…

"NO!" It was so sudden that none of the Cullens saw it coming, except for Edward, who knew what could happen once that decision came to his mind. However he did not stop Alice from going at him and throw him to the wall. "You won't do such a thing, you heard me? I won't let you!" She was beyond herself, blind by what she had seen. Edward looked at her with kindness and tiredness. A strange resolution sat on his eyes.

"I don't have anything else to lose" He said while making his mind. Alice tried to see what else could happen, because to lose his brother in such a way was not an option, not for her, not for her family, she won't let him do it. But it was to late now, his decision was made.

"What about us? Aren't we enough for you?" If she could she would have cried. It was not worth it, she felt anger towards Bella she was the cause of all this! Had she not show up on Edwards's life none of this would happen. "You can't do this" Alice was shacking with anger, she was breathing hard, Jasper was holding her from the waist, sometimes he forgot how strong Alice was.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, voicing the question every member from his family wanted to know the answer to.

"I'm staying with the Volturi"

**TBC.**


	8. Done All Wrong

**Done All Wrong.**

Carlisle Cullen, as any other head of a family would, worries. He worries for their well being. He worries while trying to protect them from any sorts of danger, he's aware of the things that could happen to them if something goes wrong. He's conscious of all the weight that lies on his shoulders.

He worries about having such a gifted family. While it might seem a blessing is also a curse, many eyes are on them, many threatening eyes.

Waiting for him to make a mistake, waiting for him to fail so they can take everything from him.

And after all the time he's passed looking out for his beloved family. He finds himself in this difficult position. Somehow he knew Isabella Swan meant troubles since day one. What with her being Edward's singer and all. And what were the odds? They had traveled around the world and not once they found someone like her. Maybe it was meant to happen. But what did it have to happen to them? To his precious family?

And most of all, to his Edward. Why him? He was the most fragile of them all; he, who liked to brood about every single aspect of life, he who put too much effort trying to survive his loneliness, he who longed for caring and being loved with the same intensity that he knew his brothers and sisters felt, he who longed for a connection beyond words, time and even human comprehension.

Suddenly his life was turned upside down and he had to fight what he was in order to be with his especial person. He had to learn to be cautious around her, to suppress his passion. And then, he had to fight for her life, they had being into so much trouble since she came to his life. Few were the moments when they were at peace just enjoying the love and company they shared.

No one was ready for Isabella Swan, especially The Cullens. Of course he had meant to make his point of view clear, but it was Edward, it was a false hope that somehow this twisted relationship with a human girl was what it was meant for him. It was the glee in his voice, the way his eyes illuminated and his pupils dilated whenever Isabella Swan appeared that made Carlisle stop.

It was his fault they were in this position. If only he would made his points clear, if he had succeed informing him about the consequences.

If only.

He almost lost his beloved son to the hands of the Volturi once. He was worried for the Swan girl and her safety, what we're they going to do if something happened to her? About Alice traveling around the world going to the Volturi trying to save his brother, putting herself in danger. It was too much too soon.

And now, here he was, trying to convince himself that his son had not meant what he said. He was a boy after all; reckless, impulsive, behaving like any normal teenager would in his case. But it was not the impulsive decision he had made, it was the meaning of it.

"_I'm staying with the Volturi" _

Had he failed as a parent, as a mentor? He had taught Edward pretty much everything he knew about vampires, life, and most of all about the Volturi. Who better than him to talk about their treacherous ways, their hunger for power, their thirst for blood, _human blood_, and even about their fantasies of world control? Where did he go wrong?

Letting out a suffering sigh Carlisle felt helpless, between rock and a hard place, for the first time in a long time, Carlisle did not know what to do.

What would be of his family? They would support Edward whatever the choice he made, of course, but what did it mean? Would they have to stay in Volterra? Live a vampire life with them? Sacrifice the way of life they had chosen?

Would they lose Edward and Alice once they decided to stay with the Volturi? Carlisle knew Alice too well and she would not leave Edward alone, and if Alice stayed it also meant that they would lose Jasper too, and after Jasper…

"Carlisle, my dear" He was so lost in his thoughts he did not felt the presence in the room until he made himself noticeable. Marcus, the second leader of the Volturi, was here. Carlisle felt relief, better Marcus than any other member of the Volturi to come and talk to him. He was sure they already knew about Edward's decision to stay.

Carlisle felt the quizzical eyes of Marcus on him and finally decided to talk, better now than later. He knew Marcus was not someone to pry into others lives. He knew he was here to listen.

"I-I don't know what to do" Normally Carlisle would not stutter but it was a difficult moment and now that he was talking it was like coming to reality, this was happening. He was about to lose his family.

Marcus stood silent waiting for him to continue. He had always being very fond of Carlisle, had it been another occasion he would throw a party for him. Carlisle, unlike Aro or Caius felt like a son. So he just waited.

"I mean, I have nothing against you. But-"

"You're worried about Aro?" Marcus knew he did not need an answer. Had he being in Carlisle's place he would be worried too. He knew better than anyone what Aro could do to satisfy his ambition…

"_I did it for you, for us"_ _Aro's voice rang into his head; it was almost as if being there again._

Clearing his head from disturbing thoughts from the past, Marcus looked at Carlisle and knew his friend needed comfort. Slowly but gracefully he placed himself next to Carlisle. It was a sight to behold, Marcus; leader of the Volturi, graceful, elegant, regal and apathetic to everything, sat on the ground bracing Carlisle, like a father would to his child.

"You've taught them well" He whispered to his ear. "You have nothing to worry"

"Yes, but-"

"Nothing. Let him be. Didn't you ask for me the same once?" Carlisle had forgotten about it, back in the time where he was with the Volturi he decided it was not the lifestyle he wanted and so made his decision to go. Aro had pleaded for him to stay, offering him all that he would want, even letting him feed from the animals as much as he would like. Caius, well Caius only warned him about his actions and threatening him with great consequences if he were to break one of their rules. But Marcus, Marcus was reluctant to his departure, he too offered him everything if he stayed, and after a long discussion, Carlisle asked him to let him be. To let him live. And now, Edward was asking for the same.

No matter how hard or difficult it was. He knew what was going to be his decision even before telling his family.

Marcus felt Carlisle's body relax into his embrace and knew his friend had come to a conclusion. However he felt the need to letting him now a piece of very important information.

"And I can assure you he is going to be fine, more than fine if you let me say so"

Carlisle felt a new rush of concern coming to him, did Marcus knew something he didn't? Had Aro told him something? Marcus was not someone to made comments like this. Call Carlisle a paranoid but after all that happened it was normal for him to be like this. He had almost lost two of his sons, and a human girl all in one day, and as far as he knew Aro could lose his temper and killed them all if he wanted to, after all they _did_ broke two important rules. And now Marcus, Marcus of all people! Was making comments like this, something was going on and Carlisle _need_ to know what it was.

Sensing the distress on Carlisle Marcus knew he had to make things clear, or as clear as he could, because even he did not understand it very well.

_You must be getting old_. A voice with a familiar feminine tone came to his mind.

"If I say so myself, it must probably be nothing." He tried to leave it at that, but when he felt Carlisle eyes on him, silently pleading for an answer, he knew there was no other way out. "Well the first time Edward and Harry where in the same room I felt something"

"You mean like a mate bond?"

"No, it was more than that. I just can put the right words to explained it, it feels like, like…"

_What we had._

Carlisle gazed at Marcus once he felt silent, he was staring into space, his eyes were clouded by the memories of his lost love.  
It was easy to forget what Marcus had being through, losing Didyme and by the hands of her brother, his friend, Aro, must not be easy. Carlisle could not relate to his sorrow no matter how much of a sensitive person he was. He could not bear the thought of even being away from Esme, let alone losing her forever, into his mind, it was too much pain. And Marcus, well, he was still here, going on, alone.

Carlisle kept silent waiting for his friend to come from his memory.

"But then again, I did felt that Edward and Isabella shared a strong bond too. I must be getting to old for this"

"Maybe Chelsea had something to do?" now that it came to his mind, Chelsea, one of the guard members of the Volturi was an important piece to all the information Marcus shared with Carlisle. She was capable to create a bond between two people so they would stay with the Volturi. She was, before the twins, the favorite of Aro. She was the reason why Marcus chose to stay with them even before what Aro did.

"No. I know her powers to well, and she has nothing to do with it, besides, what good can it do? Harry's not a member of the Volturi, and believe me he won't ever be one so there's no good in creating a bond between them if none of them plans to stay with us. Even when you know I personally regret this fact"

If Edward stayed with the Volturi, it meant that Carlisle would be there too.

"Tell me, Marcus. Who is Harry Potter? Why is he here?" It might have sounded too curious for his liking but Carlisle was eager to know about this boy, even now more than ever for what Marcus told him.

"Excuse me, Carlisle. The time went flying and I need to be somewhere else right now, my brother needs me."

And with the sound of his robes breaking the silence, Carlisle knew his opportunity was gone. As soon as he lifted himself from the floor, Esme appeared on the doorway, looking lovely as always, patiently waiting for him to make his decision. She knew it was better not to push him in moments like this.

Smiling softly she stretched her delicate hand to him, and waited.

The decision was made.

* * *

"I'm telling you, all this mess won´t change anything. Is just an unexpected event"

"In my opinion it would look more suspicious if we don't pay enough attention to this issue"

"Caius is right, if we disposed of this matter at hand without a care in the world, it would bring unwanted attention"

"Well then, what about his decision? His presence here would only cause troubles."

"Do not worry, Harry, my love. I would make sure everything goes according to our plan"

"I expect nothing less from you Aro. You gave me your word, and I would do everything to make this go on. According to the plan"

"Of course, my love. Now come and give me some of your delicious blood."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Long time no see ha? Sorry RL is being a bitch, thank you for waiting, more chapters would come soon. And did I tell you this is going to be pretty dam long? No? well sorry. U_U my bad.

Thanks for the reviews, the favs, and the alerts. But please could you guys leave a review or two? I won't stop writing if you don't give me reviews, but I want to know what you think about. Did you like it? Did you not? Feedback is important, so yeah.

I love you guys!


End file.
